1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method, and an image capturing device, and particularly, relates to a technology for adjusting a parallax of an image for stereovision that is picked up through a single image-taking lens and that has a parallax.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a monocular 3D imaging device in which a phase-difference CCD performs, by pupil division, the forming of respective subject images having passed through left-right-directionally different regions of a single image-taking lens and performs photoelectric conversion of the respective subject images having passed through the regions, and that acquires a left-eye image and a right-eye image (monocular 3D images) having a parallax to each other depending on the focus deviation amount, is known (PTL 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-199502). The stereoscopic imaging device described in PTL 1 adjusts the parallax for the monocular 3D left-eye image and right-eye image, by the F-value of a diaphragm.
An image processing device described in PTL 2 calculates the parallax amount for pixels corresponding to each other between left and right viewpoint images, generates an initial parallax map indicating the distribution of the parallax amount, compares a partial region in the parallax map and a parallax template from previously determined multiple parallax templates indicating external shapes and parallax amount distributions. Thereby, the image processing device described in PTL 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-211551) selects a parallax template corresponding to the partial region and generates multi-viewpoint images in which the number of viewpoints is larger than the left and right viewpoint images, based on a parallax map replaced with the selected parallax template. Further, paragraph [0048] in PTL 2 describes that the technology described in PTL 2 can be applied to monocular 3D images.
PTL 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-29700) describes a technology of adjusting the parallax between a left-eye image and a right-eye image by mutually shifting the left-eye image and right-eye image that are picked up by a compound-eye imaging device and that have a parallax.